What's a second chance?
by Joshiro.ukitake
Summary: I was requested to write this sequel so I'm not sure what its going to turn out like as it was never planned, anyway, this the sequel to my previous story "that stubborn smile" Basically it's about second chances for a lost friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Queen sunset requested that I write this, it hadn't actually occurred to me before it was mentioned so I don't know how this is going to turn out, anyway, I hope you like

I don't own the characters, kubo tite does but I owe the story to queen sunset, thank you

Please feel free to review, I would love to hear it, thank you

* * *

Its a nice day, I sit in the familiar spot which I have sat for the past twenty years, if a stranger saw me, they would think I had a few screws loose, I was talking to a garden rich in beautiful flowers, each one representing hope, there was a small stone with worn writing carved into it at the end of the flower bed.

In truth, I sat beside his grave, twenty years had passed and Jushiro Ukitake had never failed to leave his mark on the soul society, the garden had been blooming since a few months after he was buried. The garden had had times where it almost died, but mostly with my constant care, it was sometimes the only brightness in the winters and dark times of soul society.

Not many people visited him, but I visited my best friend everyday, like I did when he would smile and laugh with me in life, though sometimes I could swear that I could hear him speak through the wind as I sat talking about my day, it made me happy to know he was listening.

As I rambled on about my day, I had my usual bottle of sake, I was telling him about how Yama-jii had sentenced me to a weeks service in the real world for punishment for not doing my paperwork, I could swear I heard Juu laugh at me, I know he would find that rather amusing, but I laughed along with him, I stood to leave and said see you later, I never did say goodbye, then I went home, i would end my days like this I guess I have tamed a bit since Juu was around, but I was still the same mostly, I had made sure of that for Juu.

* * *

The morning came where my sentence began, since I was actually going on a mission this morning, I didn't have another drink, instead I strapped my two blades by my side and left for the senkaimon, I may be a drunk but I did my duties when told, hands in sleeves, I walk through the gate, my familiar colourful form disappearing into the bright white before I know it, I step out in the real world, standing in mid air, the gate closes behind me, I sigh.

'time for duty it seems' I take hold of my hat and shunpo to my first job.


	2. Chapter 2

So I've caught up with where I am and created a scene, time for story, hope you guys like, and please review if you feel like it

Do not own these characters, kubo does

* * *

Being in the real world was a drag, I'd much rather be at home having a drink, I missed visiting Juu, as much as its his grave. my higher reiatsu was drawing out more hollows than usual but I didn't mind, it gave me something to do, I found a roof that was rather comfortable, it had a deck chair that was comfortable to sleep on and the position it was in had an excellent view over karakura town, I relaxed here until I had work to do.

My soul pager buzzed and the ring tone rang, the co-ordinates read somewhere over near the karakura school, it was about ten pm, so nobody should be around, I smiled, this was going to be easy as cake, sometimes I wished I wasn't as good as I was, nothing was much of a challenge when you get to the age and skill I had got too, Juu and i, we used to be unstoppable, brothers in arms, we barely fought by ourselves even though we could do so well, thinking like this made me miss Juu, but I didn't let it get to me.

I stood and shunpoed to the location, It didn't occur to me but the hollow had a very weak reiatsu, the information given to me showed a much stronger hollow, appeared on the top of the school to gauge my direction, then continued, I guess I wasn't in too much of a rush, there was no sign of danger to anyone, I should have read closer, I would have realised then that there was a strong soul nearby, I'd realise too late.

* * *

'the boy'

I sighed as I looked at my watch, it was ten pm and I still had to walk home, work had kept me late, now I had to walk in the dark, I'd done it before but that didn't change that walking through the back streets was dangerous, especially for someone like me, with pure white hair that made me stand out and pale skin that bruised easily, I was a clear target, fortunately, my usual attackers were human, tonight I wasn't so lucky.

Since I had been a kid, I could faintly see ghosts, when I was ten, the first one talked to me, I had a friend that like to hang around my room, apparently he'd been dead so long he couldn't remember how he died, I wasn't disturbed by spirits at all, they were after all just humans. Since I had been a kid, I'd also had TB, I had attacks that made me get really sick and cough blood, I was used to it by now but everyone thought my illness was disturbing, my mother had died when I was sixteen, she was the only real friend I'd had.

now I lived alone and I was eighteen so no one would care what happened to me, so when from nowhere I was flung head first into a building, I guess I wasn't real upset until I saw no attacker, that was when I started to freak out.

'WHO'S THERE!'

Then I felt myself get lifted and crushed, I yelled out in pain. I still couldn't see anything, but there was a weird shimmer to the air. Trapped, I screamed out.

'HELP'

* * *

I must be spacing out, I could've sworn I heard Juu, I appeared where the hollow was sighted, I was surprised to find it was a relatively powerful one, drew my blade and dashed forward, aiming at his mask, he dodged me with a sidestep so I landed and sliced sideways towards him, that's when I saw the boy he was holding in his hand.

The boy was limp, my target changed, I sliced the hollows arm off and caught the boy, I didn't take much notice of him, he was young, I knew that, he had a chain on his chest but the chain was not cut, the body was laying beside a building wall, his hair was speckled with blood, but I don't notice the colour, in a rush I put the boy beside his body and turned to the hollow to finish it off, I drew my other blade and together finished the hollow, it died with a scream.

Meanwhile the boy stirred, waking, he struggled to his hands and knees and sat up, putting a hand to his head, blood trickled down his face, he was severely bleeding from the head, barely able to focus on anything, but he did see the monster that had attacked him, he slid back into the wall with fear, petrified, there was also a very colourful man standing in front of me, he had a blade in each hand and a wide brim hat on his head, the boy froze and watched at the colourful man destroyed the monster.

I sheathed my zanpaktous, and turned back to the boy, I was hoping he didn't have to die, I met a fearful boy who shocked me to the core, I shook, not believing what I saw.

'J-Juu'

The boy held his hands in front of him 'please don't kill me, please' he was so scared he had teared up.

He was just like he was at school, he even sounded the same, the poor boy was bleeding to death, the chain on his chest growing weak, suddenly I knew I wouldn't let him die again, I stepped forward with my hands forward.

'I won't, I promise I'll save you, Juu, uh..' he hadn't meant to say his name.

The boy look frightened but reassured, slowly putting his hands down, that was when he saw his body and the chain leading between him and the body, the boy started to panic and pulled at the chain, fear in his eyes, he looked to the man accusingly and afraid.

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!'

'Juu, I-I, let me explain' i felt stuck, it was turning into some horrible twisted story.

The boy slid away from me, afraid 'STAY AWAY FROM ME, I'M NOT JUU'

I could see he was dying, a familiar dread was settling in my chest and i could feel tears coming up 'p-please, i can help you, you cant die, please, let me help you' i knew i was practically begging now but i didn't care, I couldn't lose him again.

The boy seemed to calm a little, untrusting 'what can you do...'

I take a step forward 'I can heal you, make you better, please, let me help you, please'

I saw the indecision in his eyes, but eventually he gave a small nod 'help me.. please' he was scared, he didn't want to die, i saw that much.

I came forward and knelt beside him, i started healing his head wound 'i wont let you go, don't worry'

The boy didn't fight me, he didn't trust me either, but that didn't matter because he fell unconscious from blood loss.

'JUU, don't do this again... please' i felt myself start to cry 'please'


	3. Chapter 3

ok, so i know i am cruel for leaving it like that, i would despise an ending like that but i wanted to continue in the new chapter, this time i hope not to leave it like that, but i hope you guys like the story so far anyway, it will get better, please feel free to leave reveiws

i don't own the characters and the base of the story wasn't my idea, but the events in it is

* * *

'the boy'

There was a beeping noise, it was rather annoying, a slow but constant beeping, the rate of my heart, I struggled to open my eyes, the light was bright, too bright, it hurt to look at, I had to get used to the light, eventually i found myself in the hospital, id been here so many times before, id recognise the place anywhere, the plain walls and roof and the clean smell of sanitiser, I found myself with a headache and shattered memories of a flamboyant looking man fighting a monster, had I had an attack that had caused me to see things, I don't know, but I sure felt the effects of the craziness, my body ached like there's no tomorrow, I scowled, I hated hospital.

I found out that id been unconscious for days, no body knew how I got here, I just appeared at the doorstep coughing up my lungs, people said they felt a spiritual presence, but other then that, it was a miracle I was here right now, I shouldn't be alive, I suppose I'd been telling that to myself my whole life, but to hear it was something different, I had long had the nickname Shiro at the hospital, I was there a lot, I had to come and get a check up every month because of my TB, now it seemed i was being called lucky Shiro, people were starting to think I had a hell of a lot of guardian angels.

At least a week passed that I had to stay at hospital but eventually I was let out, I went home gratefully, I had a lot to catch up on, I had a whole list of people to call, my boss, my school, my spirit friend was worried about me too, he was tied to the building I lived in other wise he would have searched for me, upon returning, it was different though, before I could only just see my friend, now he was as clear as day, chains bound him to the building, and I could touch him as if he were a human, I could tell because upon walking through my door, he gave me a tight hug.

'thank god, Shiro-San, your alive, I was so worried, what happened to you, why are you hurt, tell me Shiro' I could now tell the the ghost was an old man, he had a kind face, he reminded me of a grandfather I had once had, I felt safe with him now that he was more here then he he was.

I had always called my friend Ojisan, I felt he had always looked after me like a grandfather 'Ojisan, I'm fine, I... I just got beat up again.. I got out of work late' I didn't really know what happened but I felt I owed an excuse.

'are you ok Shiro-San' the old man seemed genuinely worried about me.

I gave a smile 'yeah, I'm all fixed up, I've been at the hospital'

he gives me another hug 'thank god, I was so worried Shiro-San, I'm glad your ok'

Ojisan always worried too much, but it was nice to know that at least one person cared for me, since my mom died, he was the only one.

I hadn't felt this good since my mom was alive, I'd always felt alone, even with my friend, now i felt there was truly someone who could help me, I smiled like I hadn't smiled in years.

* * *

'shunsui'

For days I sat on my rooftop in stress, I knew I was awake, but the event seemed impossible, Juu was buried in soul society, I visited him everyday, but yet he was here, he was in his late teens, just like he was at school, like the academy days so many millenniums ago. I hadn't been able to get up the courage to see him since I saw him to a hospital, I knew they would save him, I knew I could only do so much, when I returned him to his body, he started to have a heath break down which meant he still had his illness, I had started to let slip my duties, I couldn't think straight.

my time in the real world ended before I knew it, I didn't even realise until my Lt Nanao found me on the roof in my stressed out state, she checked if I was in fever, I wasn't and she became worried for my health.

'Captain, What's wrong' she took hold of my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

'I.. I saw him.. Nanao... hes..' I knew I sounded crazy 'Juu.. Juu is alive...'

She stepped back from me and slapped me 'no, you know he's not, get yourself together Captain'

I put a hand to my raw cheek 'I saw him... I swear... I did...' I cant help but tear up 'and he's.. hurt, I couldn't protect him...'

I knew Nanao didn't believe me, I saw it, I'm betting she had assumed I had been drinking human sake 'Captain, listen to yourself... you know... you know he's gone... he has been for a long time'

A grabbed her hand and pulled her to me and I shunpoed, i was determined to show her 'he's here.. I know it... I saved him..'

'CAPTAIN, let me go or swear to god I will beat you silly'

I didn't listen, I got the the hospital where he was and to the window of his room, my heart fell when he wasn't there.

'NO, IM NOT CRAZY, HES ALIVE...I know it... I saved him..' then everything went black and Nanao knocked me out, I heard her say faintly before losing conciousness.

'I'm sorry captain' then I woke up in fourth division.

* * *

It's been weeks since that experience, since coming back from the real world I had been depressed, I had not been able to visit Juu because Nanao had said I had let it get to my head, I fought with her like a child, I had to see that Juu was home where he belonged, eventually I broke out and visited Juu, I collapsed by the familiar flowers that greeted me each visit, I broke down in tears.

'Juu... I'm not crazy am I... has the sake finally gone to my head?' the place seemed to welcome me back, like it was saying welcome home, I felt safe, like Juu was protecting me. the wind stirred as if in reply to my question, it was a light breeze, a breeze of happiness. I got the feeling Juu was laughing at me, but in a friendly way.

'Juu... that's not an answer.. ' but I did feel better. then something he said long ago came into my head, he was young when he said it.

'Shun, you are crazy, completely insane' the memory came with it, we were in the academy grounds, our graduation robes on, he had that smile on his face, that stubborn smile, he looked at me 'but you know that's not a bad thing, it keeps me going, the day exciting, so don't ever become normal ok, id be devastated'

I looked at the ground, tears fall from the memory, I smile 'thanks Juu...' knew this wasn't a coincidence, he was here, he'd always been here, he just only talked when he needed too. Now I knew what I needed to do, I was certain that boy was real, I just had to find him again, and with that I stood, said see you later Juu, I'll be back soon, and went home seeing sense.


	4. Chapter 4

OK, so this is taking longer then i thought to get where i want too get too, forgive me and i hope you guys are not getting bored with the story and please review if you like/dislike anything, i will hold no grudges

i don't own the characters or the base of the story, only the events

* * *

Nanao had caught me when I got back from visiting Juu, She was furious, just like all those times I had come home after drinking. I knew I didn't have to listen to her if I really didn't want too, I was after all her Captain, but I already did that a lot and I knew that she was only looking out for me, she was a dedicated Lt.

I'd come back from Juu's with a spring in my step, I knew Juu had pretty much given me a slap in the face and told me that I was crazy, yet I knew the at the same time, Juu had made me want to prove what I saw. I knew I needed to find the boy, I knew this time it would be different, I hoped I wouldn't freak out, or freak the boy out, but I figured only time would tell.

'Captain, do I need to ask where you have been?' she was furious.

I shrugged 'I owed a visit, it's rude to keep a friend waiting' I could tell she never liked talking about Juu like she felt she had too but this was her way of trying to snap me out of the hole she thought I was in.

'he can't wait for you anymore Captain, he's dead, I told you it was bad for your health to visit him'

'if I cared for my health, I would have stopped drinking years ago' she knew I had a point and she couldn't think of anything to say to me after that.

'id suggest you go to bed Captain' then she walked off. I did as I was told, I had a big day ahead of me tomorrow.

* * *

'the boy'

It had been well and truly a month since I had woken up in hospital after being severely hurt because of a still unexplained cause, things had changed since then, I saw spirits everywhere very clearly where I used to faintly see them and most of the time not realise they were there, the spirit that lived with me, Ojisan, had become like a grandfather to me since I could see him better, he would look after me best he could despite being tied to the building. the dusty memories of the flamboyant looking man had settled quite nicely into the back of my mind.

The monsters hadn't though, I would hear the sound of them screaming when I walked though the town and start sprinting away from the area, I wasn't sure if I was hearing things but I knew that if I wasn't, I needed to get out. the monsters seemed to follow me, though never show themselves, after a few minutes the screaming stopped and occasionally I saw people dressed in black robes from a distance. I had gotten used to being very careful out in the streets.

My life had otherwise gotten back to normal, I worked behind a bar at night, and went to school during the day, I had very little to no friends because I didn't have time to have them, not to mention I had a very serious bullying problem so any friends I might have had would be bullied too, I was glad no one had to share what i had to go through. I never felt lonely because I had long forgotten what is was like to have someone nearby as a friend. all in all, I never complained because no one listens, I was happy just living like I did, I had to be happy about something. right?

* * *

I woke with a purpose, this morning I was going to find the boy I was determined I saw, if I never found him again, then I would admit that maybe I should stop drinking, but until then, I was sure of what I saw, I wanted Nanao to come with me, if I did by chance find the boy, I wanted to know that I wasn't seeing things so bright and early, I found her in her office.

'Nana-Chan, what are you doing today?'

'well I, unlike you Captain am up to date with my paperwork, what did you want me to do today Captain'

I'd forgotten about my paperwork 'uh.. yeah.. about that...' a change of subject, perfect 'come to lunch with me today, please Nana-Chan'

She rolled her eyes, she knew I was avoiding work 'no, you can do your paperwork today, ill watch you and make sure you do it' she stood and offered the chair she sat on.

I didn't want to work today 'what if I said it was to apologise...' I did my best shy impression, that usually won over the girls if nothing else.

She sighed, putting a hand on her hip in annoyance 'well I suppose I can't refuse an apology can I'

I slipped a small smile, success 'I promise you it will be the best apology I've ever given'

She shook her head 'I'm sure, where are we going'

'the real world, it has the best places' she looked thoughtful, considering if this was a good idea or not, evidently she decided it was safe.

She sighed 'alright, but you better pay, ill just make you do your work later' she gave a small smile.

I smiled a big smile, feeling like a kid 'thank you Nana-Chan, you wont regret this, I promise' I was excited now, I grabbed Nanao's hand and pulled her with me 'I know just the perfect place'

Nanao followed me without much complaint, I knew she found it funny when I acted like a child, I shunpoed with her to the senkaimon and we went to the real world together, we appeared just above the karakura High School, for a second, I could swear I felt Juu's familiar reiatsu, I have a feeling Nanao did as well because she gave me a weird look.

'should we get our gigai Captain?'

'yes, we aren't here for business, to Urahara's shop then' she nodded and we made our way to Uraharas shop, before we knew it, we were walking into town in gigai.

'Nana-Chan, what do you feel like eating for lunch' in truth, I was searching for the boy, I was hoping I would find him if I looked around the crowed areas.

'I don't know captain, how about there, that cafe there, it looks cute' I looked where she was talking about, it was the most girly shop in the street, any man would have been embarrassed to be seen in it, I couldn't care less, I agreed, but I was hoping I could've searched for a little bit longer.

'I agree' I'd also noticed there were some rather pretty ladies there, I pulled out a chair for Nanao and offered it to her with a short bow 'a seat for the lovely Nana-Chan' I gave a playful smile, I might as well have fun while I was here.

I saw a blush cross her features 'Captain, behave yourself' she sat down.

'ah but Nana-Chan, I don't get to do this everyday' I sat across from her.

The people around us were mainly girls, I heard them quietly giggle with a few comments that Nanao was a lucky girl. The waiter came and took our orders, that was about when we heard a huge commotion in the street beside us, a car skidded to a stop quickly, there were screams, Nanao and I jumped up quickly, looking towards the cause of the chaos, a crowd was brewing so we had a look from a distance.

'I'll take a closer look' Nanao skilfully weaved through the people who seeing it was nothing had started to walk off, eventually Nanao came back white faced, she had a boy with her, the same one I had been looking for, if it was only us, she would call me captain, but in the company of humans, she would call me by my last name.

'Kyouraku, I uh.. invited him to lunch with us... he said he was fine' the boy was blushing fiercely, a bruise blossoming on his arm and leg, they had light scrape marks on them. It was obvious the boy didn't recognise me, but both Nanao and I recognised him.

's-sure, that's fine' i smiled, as shocked as Nanao, but i wanted to see him today, even if i didn't talk to him ever again. Nanao and i took our seats, the boy taking a seat with us, he was quiet, when the waiter took his order, he stumbled out the words fish and chips with a glass of water, he avoided our eyes, deep in embarrassment.

'so what happened, are you sure your ok' those old protective feelings seemed to come back, Nanao was very quiet.

'I.. I wasn't looking where I was going... I kinda ran into a car.. I'm fine' he blushed worse at this.

'its ok, I mean I do that too sometimes.. you look like your hurt bad' I lied, I would never do that if I was in soul reaper form, but I never visited the real world.

'I swear, I'm ok, really... I.. I just bruise easily..' he gave me a truthful look, he reminded me when I first met him at the academy.

'oh, ok.. I'm Shunsui, Shunsui Kyouraku by the way' I offered my hand 'this charming lady with me is Nanao Ise' I motioned to her and she bowed her head.

He took my hand and shook it 'I uh.. I'm Jushiro, Jushiro Ukitake, its nice to meet you' I felt happy, I wasn't crazy, I knew it, now Nanao knew too, this was going to be a great story to tell Juu when I got home. the rest of our lunch we shared with Jushiro, it turned out that once he started talking, he was just like he used to be, after lunch we went our separate ways again, as soul reapers, we weren't supposed to meddle with human business but on this occasion, both Nanao and I agreed, it wasn't such a bad thing.

'captain, I'm sorry for doubting you... I didn't realise..'

I smiled 'it's fine Nana-Chan, I sort of thought I was crazy too'

Nanao still looked pale, she noticed how happy I was 'you.. you aren't upset Captain?'

'no, because Juu is waiting at home to hear the story, its a great story don't you think' I looked at her 'plus, if I was, then Juu would be disappointed in me, especially since he is here, don't you remember what he was like mad? a very scary sight' I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

Nanao just looked at me confused 'what...'

I sighed 'if Juu is living, then what do I have to be sad about' Nanao seemed to understand and she smiled.

'I see, you know your still not getting out of doing your work'

'awwww, Nana-Chan'

'no buts, I want it done before you go see Captain Ukitake, understand' she looked at me sternly.

I give up 'alright, fine, your so mean Nana-Chan' I give a pout.

'no, I'm making sure you do your work' she smiled.

'awwww' I continued whining to her and she was stubbornly refusing to do my work, not that I expected her too anyway, but it was fun playing with her.

Nanao and I went home, true to word, I finished my paperwork and before I knew it, I was sitting with Juu telling him the story of my day, a bottle of sake in my hand, it was a perfect day.


	5. Chapter 5

Now I don't know about you readers out there but I really don't like to wait too long for chapters to come out, so I am trying to leave it no more then a few days to put up new chapters, I hope you guys like this, and tell me if I do wrong, I would love to hear.

I hope you guys are enjoying my story, I am enjoying writing it.

I don't own any of these characters, kubo tite the creator of bleach does.

* * *

So far it had been a week since waking, I had picked up little bits and pieces of my shattered memory, shunsui stayed by my side like a dedicated friend while I did that, every bit as patient as you would hope for, In the short time that I had known him, or knew of him since I still couldn't remember him, I had decided beneath his drunken outerpersonality, there was someone decent there, and he was a good friend.

Shunsui took me home to ugendo, I couldn't remember ever calling it home but I felt most comfortable here then anywhere else so far, so I figured he was right, he hadnt led me astray yet. When I first got home, shunsui made me some tea while I was investigating, I found a nice spot near a lake that I decided to sit, it turned out that shunsui figured I would be there,stay was usually where I sat on days like this, I thought this was funny'

'I guess old habits can't be forgotten' I smiled.

'it seems not' he handed he set down a teapot and a single cup, I looked at him confused.

'you aren't you having any?'

He chuckled 'no, I have my own drink' he then pulled out a bown bottle of sake I recognised the smell, it also brought back a few memories about shunsui, we would sit in this same spot, me with my tea, shunsui with his sake and we would talk the hours away. I also remember taking him home on those night he got too drunk

Faint memories of a younger version of me and him walking through the halls of a school, and blood, for some reason I remembered blood, always surrounding me, i didn't understand


End file.
